Behind the Scenes
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: A new mission for the males Team Gai! but wait Tenten cant know about the mission? The Konoha Underground what? whats going on in Konoha's dark corners? is it really all that evil? or is there a silver linning? rated T for violence, swearin & child abus
1. Ch1: The Mission

**Behind the Scenes**

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Alright I have a C-rank mission for you…" started the Fifth Hokage.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tenten-chan?" interjected Lee. The three males of Team Gai were in Hokage's office. It was early morning; the sun had just risen under an hour ago. (This is a month before Naruto left for his trip with Jiraiya so they are still 13 year old Genin.)

"No. Tenten-san will not be joining you. In fact you are not to inform her of this mission at all…" Tsunade tried again, but was cut off again.

"She will notice when we aren't here tomorrow or the day after that. She's not stupid. She'll be able to put two and two together. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Sakura has nothing on Tenten when she gets mad." said Neji.

"Your mission…" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone, "is to infiltrate a group in Konoha known as the Konoha Underground. Apparently it's where people bet on fights. There have been a few reports of it before, but we recently rescued a boy from some thugs who mentioned something about it. We were able to get a location on where it is from him but he wouldn't say anything more. You are to go in, figure out what is going on, who is in charge, and report all your findings back to me. It will take you at least two weeks to acquire all the information I need. This is pure reconnaissance. Do not use force unless you think it is required. Any questions?"

"Why is Tenten to be excluded, but your letting Lee and Gai-sensei on a simple reconnaissance mission? They're not exactly the best choices for blending in." asked Neji.

"Lee! Gai! For this mission you must abandon your (insert shudder) spandex. That's and Order!" Tsunade shouted.

"Nooooooo! SPANDEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Lee and Gai together as they fell to their knees.

Completely ignoring them, Tsunade continued, "As for why Tenten is too not be informed of this, the less that know about it, the better. I need her on stand by for other missions. The information you'll need and what you need to find out is in this file. NOW GO!" shouted Tsunade as she threw a file at Neji, who caught it with ease, and Shizune ushered them out murmuring 'Gomen'.

"We are to go the Midori Bar tonight and go down the stairwell in the back. There's supposed to be an underground room. That's where the fighting takes place. We are acting as gamblers, new to the Underground." said Neji as he read the file and walked out of the Hokage's office with the two crying Green Beasts.

"I have training with Tenten, I'll meet you at the Hyuuga Manor at 8:00pm." said Neji as he walked away.

"Hey Neji! You're late, do you have a mission?" asked Tenten as she saw Neji approaching.

"Hn. No. Let's just start training." said Neji as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Tenten stared at him for a moment with a confused and a somewhat suspicious look on her face. Neji thought she was going to accuse him of lying or ask another question, but then ten kunai were heading his way and Tenten 'poofed' and was replaced by a log. The spar began.

They sparred all day with only a break for lunch. Finally, an hour after the sun set, Tenten stopped throwing her weapons and appeared ten yards in front of Neji, signaling him to stop.

"Come on Neji that's enough for today. I have something I have to do tonight anyway." said Tenten as she snapped her fingers, making all her discarded weapons return to her scrolls.

"Hn. Fine, Hiashi-sama needs me for something tonight anyway." Neji lied as he dropped out of his stance and started to pack up his own weapons. He looked up from picking up his last weapon to see Tenten giving him the same look she had been giving him before, but then she just shrugged and walked off.

"See you tomorrow Neji!" called Tenten over her shoulder.

And with that Neji walked to the Hyuuga manor to get ready for his mission, only to find Gai and Lee there already there waiting, wearing normal clothing OVER their (**shudder**) spandex.

Neji and Gai did the Henge no Jutsu (cuz lets be honest, a Hyuuga & one of the 2 Green Beasts of Konoha are kind of hard to miss when alone, never mind together) and the three made there way to the bar.

It was really easy to get in. They walked to the back of the bar, went behind the curtain of doorway, Neji gave the guard some money and they were in. It was a **giant** room with another bar on one side, a few tables around the room, and a huge fighting cage in the center of the room. The cage itself looked about 25ft by 25ft by 10ft square. There were two doors on opposite sides of the cage where people could get in and out. There was also a section on the third side of the cage that looked like a caged hallway that led to the wall. Neji took a quick look with his Byakugan as they walked in and realized that the wall was actually a mechanical door that opened to let in what looked like wild animals.

Against one wall, near the largest table, were children and teenagers lined up. Some of the younger one's were crying or huddled together. Most were around some figure dressed in black clothing, a mask covering their face. They seemed to be comforting the children.

They walked over to the largest table, where people were placing their bets. Apparently there were human vs. human fights as well as human vs. animal fights. The major fight seemed to be Dark Panda vs. some animal. There were at least 25 other fights though, but surprisingly most of them were Dark Panda vs. someone or something.

Some guy came over to the group and introduced himself as Tasuke.

"I see you're new here. Let me show you the ropes. The only rules here are: pay up, don't beat or threaten the children, and of course, don't talk about this to anyone outside of the organization unless you're sure they can be trusted. The kids against the wall are the one's who come here to fight. They fight, we place bets, they get 23 percent of the profit if they win and Zannen-sama gets the other 22 percent. You win you get 55 percent. That's pretty much it." Tasuke said as he showed them how to place their bets. Then he left them to do as they wished.

Everyone seemed to be betting Dark Panda, so team Gai did the same for one of the lesser fights and took a seat at a table in the corner of the room.

"Let's just watch tonight, see how things work here." whispered Gai to Neji and Lee. They just nodded. Then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Alright luck gamblers; it's time for tonight's fights to start! This is where you place your last minute bets." When the betting table was cleared, he continued, "Alright! Our first fight is everybody's favorite Dark Panda vs. Kai (shell)!"

Two figures stepped in to cage. One was one of the older kids that they had seen against the wall. She looked about 13. The other was the masked figure that had been comforting the younger children. Neji could see (without his Byakugan) that the two were girls, both in black sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt (like Kakashi's shirt). Kai's shirt was a dark blue but Dark Panda's was white. They both wore masks, similar to those of ANBU but these only covered their noses and eyes, leaving there mouths and jaws exposed. Dark Panda's mask was one of a panda and Kai's mask looked like one side of a scallop fanning down over her face.

"Alright girls you know the rules. No weapons or jutsu's. You keep fighting until one forfeits or if we stop the match. KO counts as a forfeit. Other than that, try not to kill each other. Remember your both here to make money, not to murder. START!" said the announcer.

The two girls circled for a minute, then pounced. Kick block, Punch duck. They fought with pure Taijutsu. I looked like Sakura and Ino's spar in the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams. Kai landed a punch to Panda's stomach, causing her to lean over, but as Kai went to kick and finish her off, Panda twisted, grabbed Kai's leg and flung her back into the wall of the cage. The drunken men around the cage were cheering, trying to provoke the girls.

Panda was over Kai in a second, holding her down, read to punch her light out. "Forfeit." she ordered. Kai complied and Panda released her. Some of the men booed but when Panda turned their way they immediately shut up.

"Alight Kai you lost. Panda, stay in there for your next match!" said the announcer.

Panda fought another ten matches with ten other kids, and won them all. There were other matches but they weren't as interesting to the audience.

"Time for the next part if our rounds! Bring out the animals!" shouted the announcer. His speech was a little slurred but not enough so that you couldn't tell what he was saying.

The door against the wall opened and a giant black cat, about four feet tall on all fours, walked into the cage. It looked like a panther.

"Now the main, and final match! Dark Panda vs. Neko!" said the announcer and the audience cheered.

Panda stepped into the cage and took her stance, she was panting slightly from her previous matches, but she seemed to have remarkable stamina. Neko immediately tried to jump on Panda, but Panda jumped to the left just in time. They did that for a minute. Neko trying to pounce, and Panda teasing the cat by just barely staying out of her reach. Then Neko tried to follow Panda when she dodged another of her attacks. Panda reached by jumping up on the wall of the cage and climbing to the top. The crowed roared with laughter.

Panda swung there a little bit, letting her legs hang. She looked like a monkey. Neko tried to jump and grab her legs, but again Panda teased her and kept her legs just out of reach from the large cat. Neko roared in annoyance. Then the cat did something no one had expected. It ran straight towards the side of the cage, turned and jumped onto the side of the cage, then sprung upward towards Panda. She managed to hit Panda with one of her claws, ripping her left pant leg and slicing her skin like it was butter. She dropped from the top of the cage, but she landed on her feet, wincing in the process.

By now the drunks around the cage were roaring with laughter and shouting. Neji had to restrain himself from kaiten'n their asses for being so inhumane. Gai and Lee were clearly upset with this display as well, but kept their cover.

"What's wrong Panda? Get outsmarted by that little kitty?" yelled one of the men on the table in front of them with laughter. His words were a little slurred.

Panda slowly turned there way and Neji, Lee, and Gai were shocked. Panda was giving off the biggest death aura that they had ever felt. It put the Uchiha and Hyuuga death aura's combined to shame. And it was pointed at that 'poor' drunken man who had spoken out.

Apparently the guys were sober enough to feel the aura because the guy who had called out to her immediately shut up along with everyone else on that side of the room. The guy stood up quickly, knocking over his chair, bowed in apology to Panda and ran over to the wall where the other children were huddled together. He gave three of the children something, bowed to them as well and then went to the farthest possible corner from the kids and the cage.

Panda's aura of death died down and she turned back to Neko, who looked like she was keeping her weight off her left front paw. It looks like she hurt it in the fall when she had hurt Panda.

Panda herself wasn't looking to good. Her leg was bleeding profoundly and she was breathing heavily. But she didn't show any signs of backing down. She got in her fighting stance along with Neko. They charged, and the just before they hit each other head on, panda jumped and landed harshly on Neko's back.

Neko growled in pain as she hit the floor hard. She tried to stand up but Panda sent a harsh punch to the back of her head and knocked her out. The drunks roared as Panda jumped off the unconscious cats back.

Two guys ran into the cage, one to Panda and the other to the cat. Panda waved off the man tending to her and started to wrap her own leg with the wrappings he had given her. When she was done she walked over to the cat and leaned over it. She seemed to be talking to the man tending to the animals wounds.

"So how'd you enjoy the fights?"

Neji, Lee, and Gai all turned from watching what was going on inside the cage to see Tasuke standing next to them. Surprisingly he didn't appear drunk.

"It was very interesting. Though there were a few things I still don't understand…" Gai started.

Tasuke nodded. "What do you want to know? I have been ordered to answer all your questions and give you any information you want."

"Ordered? By whom?" asked Neji curiously. _"Have we been caught?"_

"The head-honcho herself. Seems Panda took a noticing to you. She likes to show all new comers who are serious about this what it's really all about. Why she trusts you so quickly without even talking to you, I have no idea. Maybe it's because you're the first gamblers to ever come in here and not get drunk, but hey what ever. Point is, anything you want to know just ask Me." explained Tasuke. He didn't seem to be annoyed by doing this, but he didn't seem to enthusiastic either.

"What happened with the guy?" asked Lee suddenly.

Tasuke laughed, "You mean Hin (yes his name is poverty)? He's a regular here and should know by now to keep his mouth shut. He's the one who found out the hard way that the only way to get Panda to NOT kick your sorry ass is if you give money to the non-fighting children." he said pointing towards the wall where the little kids had been standing. They were all gone now along with all the other fighters. "You might want to keep that in mind in case you ever get on her bad side. Word around is that Panda is actually a ninja. I'd certainly believe it by the way she fights. She's kicks guys asses who were 10 times her size without breaking a sweat."

"I see…" said Gai with a frown.

"You said non-fighting children? Why do kids come here if they're not going to fight?" asked Lee with genuine curiosity.

Tasuke just looked at the three of them like they were stupid. "You really don't know anything about this operation do you? They come here for the money. They're poor and this is the best way. The come here and beg for money and will sometimes help out around the bar for a few coins." Tasuke explain like he was saying 'the sky is blue'.

Neji and Lee just nodded showing they understood.

"Arigato, Tasuke-san. We'll let you know if we need any more help or information." Gai said as the three of them left the bar.

Since it was 2am they decided to wait and report to the Hokage in the morning. They each went their separate ways home, and went to bed.


	2. Ch2: Training

**Behind the Scenes**

Chapter 2: Training

"…and that's all we found out so far. All in all it was very successful for only one day." Neji finished giving his report to the Hokage. Lee and Gai were behind him.

"Alright." Tsunade said taking in all they said and looking over their written report, "You'll return again tonight and will continue to report your findings to me. I'm not exactly sure how much of this information is accurate and it doesn't all seem to add up to me."

"Hai Tsunade." Team Gai said as they left. They were late for training.

"Tenten's going to kill us." Lee said.

"She's going to become suspicious pretty soon. We'll have to be more careful to make sure this doesn't happen again." Gai said as they reached the training grounds.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day." Tenten said, dropping in front of them. She was slightly panting, showing that she had already started her training in their absence. "The GREAT Hyuuga protégée and the two 'youthful green beasts' of Konoha are actually 1 hour late for a training session. Care to explain? Do you guys have a mission? Tenten asked, joking when she used their titles.

"These two got into another one of their 'challenges'." Neji stated simply. Tenten stared at him then quickly stole a glance at the two men in green.

"Did you guys reach your goals?" she asked Lee and Gai.

"Of course we did! YOUTH ALWAYS PREVAILS!!!" Gai yelled and he and Lee did 'good guy pose number 21'. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped and then they started their usual training.

After a good 4 hours of nonstop training Gai called his team and said that they would be doing a new training exercise. "You will have to try and beat ME! No holding back!" Gai said and Lee cheered while Neji just raised an eyebrow.

"You want us to try and kill you? Gai-sensei not that I don't believe in your abilities but seriously?! There are easier ways to die!" Tenten said with slight humor and slight worry in her voice.

"I would like you to CAPTURE me and if necessary knock me out. But no I would like to keep my YOUTH alive!" Gai said. Tenten and Neji just shrugged while Lee cheered in the background.

"Begin!" Gai said and disappeared and the game of cat and mouse began. They used the surrounding forests as well as the clearing.

Their teamwork was flawless, as expected. Neji would spot Gai using his Byakugan. Tenten would set traps and use her long-range attacks to force him into close combat with Lee and Neji, who would attack simultaneously, never missing a beat and never getting in the other's way. No words were spoken and few signals were given throughout the whole two hours.

Everything was going perfectly according to plan, until Tenten suddenly gasped for an unknown reason to the guys and got hit by one of her own traps that she had just purposely set off before getting distracted. She was in the middle of dodging when she dropped her guard, the easily avoidable trap hit Tenten and she dropped to the ground at the edge of the forest with a kunai in her right arm and a senbon in her left thigh. While it wasn't anything serious, it was still an avoidable injury.

"Tenten-chan, what happened?!" Lee and Gai shouted as they ran up to her with Neji close behind taking his usual confident strides. But Tenten wasn't holding her arm or leg in pain. It was like she wasn't even aware of her injuries. She was looking off into the distance back into the forest with fear and confusion in her eyes. Her left hand reached up and grabbed her head as if she had a headache. She snapped out f her little trance when Lee came in a 3 foot radius of her.

"Y-yea… I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened. Gomen guys lets just get back to training." Tenten said a little uneasily shaking her head as if to rid herself of whatever had just happened. As she attended her wounds she kept glancing nervously towards the woods where she had been looking before.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gai asked, but she simply dropped into her fighting stance and, with a quick nod of her head, she disappeared back into the trees. They continued their spar.

After about 10 minutes they almost had Gai trapped. Lee, Gai, and Neji were fighting head on in the clearing that was their training grounds with Tenten hiding in the nearby forest, ready to deal the final blow. She had set up more traps too so if she missed and Gai fled into the wood to avoid Lee and Neji, they would still have a chance at rebounding him.

It was a great plan. Until a little girl around the age a 7 ran out from the woods, setting ooff one of Tenten's traps.

"Kaaaaaaaa…!" the girl screamed as she dropped to the ground with her hands over her head protectively when she saw all the weapons headed towards her.

"SUKI!!!" the screamed echoed throughout the area, followed by dead silence.

Luckily right before the weapons hit the girl, Lee had managed to use his speed to grab her and jump out of the way of the oncoming weapons just in time. Team Gai immediately ran to where Lee was leaning over to put the now crying girl down when Tenten jumped down from the trees and grabbed the girl from him.

She set her down and after seeing that she was uninjured she slapped her across the face. The sound of her hand hitting the girls check rang in their ears. Let's just say the guys of Team Gai were shocked. Sure Tenten wasn't always the most gentle person (coughcough like with Lee in the forest of death coughcough), but she had always been so kind to kids. Needless to say they had never seen her hit anyone, never mind a child like that before.

Lee was about to yell at Tenten for being so unyouthfully cruel to a small child when Tenten suddenly embraced the girl.

"Suki!" Tenten cried out again shakily, the guys realizing that she must know the girl, "Kami don't ever scare me like that again! I told you not to come here when I'm training! You could have been killed!!! What where you thinking?!' Tenten yelled in a very motherly tone. Now the guys were just looking at the scene before them in confusion. _"Who is this girl? How does Tenten know her?"_

"G-g-gomen!" Suki cried as Tenten broke their embrace in order to look at her face, "b-but we didn't know what else to do! It's Chichi…" Suki cried.

"Get on my back. NOW!" Tenten demanded as she knelt and turned her back towards Suki for her to get on. Suki, who had managed to stop crying, immediately got on.

"Gomen guys, I got to go take care of this." Tenten said as she faced her team as she stood up. "Don't follow me, I can take care of it, it my business." Tenten said. As she turned and ran off into the forest where Suki had come from she called over her shoulder, "But hey, now we're even!"

"Should we follow her? She still has an injury and we've been training for a while, she's probably close to exhaustion." Lee asked as Tenten disappeared from sight using her remaining chakra.

"No. It's her business, not ours. She's our teammate and we have to trust her. She's not a weak little flower, Lee. She'll be fine. Besides we should stop now and get ready to go to the bar again tonight." Neji said and with that he swiftly turned on his heel to leave and get ready.

Lee looked at Gai who just nodded and after looking back at where Tenten had gone with a frown, Gai turned and followed Neji. _"I hope that what ever it is, it turns out alright, Tenten-chan." _Lee thought as he turned and followed Gai and Neji.

* * *

"Chichi! Chichi, are you ok?!"

"Tennie…? What…? Damn it!" Chichi groaned in pain on the floor.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm bringing you to the hospital now…"

* * *

**what you think!?!??! come ON!!!!! click the pretty green button!!!!!!!!! pwease?**

**i need ideas for this story, got any good animals or abilities for people to fight in the cages? also i accept any other ideas on what t o do with the plot but personally i like my own but heyy yours could be better**

**REVEIW DAMN IT!!!**


	3. Ch3: Confrontation

**Behind the Scenes**

"Should we follow her? She still has an injury and we've been training for a while, she's probably close to exhaustion." Lee asked as Tenten disappeared from sight using her remaining chakra.

"No. It's her business, not ours. She's our teammate and we have to trust her. She's not a weak little flower, Lee. She'll be fine. Besides we should stop now and use this extra time to get ready to go to the bar again tonight." Neji said and with that he swiftly turned on his heel to leave and get ready.

Lee looked at Gai who just nodded and after looking back at where Tenten had gone with a frown, Gai turned and followed Neji. _"I hope that what ever it is, it turns out alright, Tenten-chan." _Lee thought as he turned and followed Gai and Neji.

* * *

"Chichi! Chichi, are you ok?!"

"Tennie…? What…? Damn it!" Chichi groaned in pain on the floor.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm bringing you to the hospital now…"

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Back at the bar in their disguises, the guys of Team Gai were waiting for the main match. It had been 3 days since Tenten left training early and they hadn't seen her since. Even Neji was getting a little uneasy. Tenten had never missed a training session before, and now she has disappeared without word for 3 days.

Back at the fights Dark Panda had finished off another opponent. She then walked out of the cage and over to the gambling table to collect. She got her money and after giving some to the other kids walked out a back door with most of the kids following her.

Neji had followed her once and to his surprise, she walked all the kids home personally, then returned to the bar for the others that were still there. Though she somehow managed to loose him while taking the second group of 6 kids or so home. He didn't think anything of it and returned with the others.

They hadn't gathered much more information, tough they were hoping too soon. Tsunade was getting restless and said that if they couldn't get anymore info in the next two days she would allow them to use force.

The only thing they had really gotten out of Tasuke was another rumor about Dark Panda being more than one person, since she never seemed affected by injuries that she had gotten the night before. That and her stance would change from time to time. They had to agree that her fighting style was harsher now than the first fight, thought they really couldn't compare much since they had only seen Dark Panda fight for about a week.

The guys were going to collect their money, (they always gave it to the kids who didn't go with Panda) when they heard an "Excuse me." from behind them.

The three turned to see Panda standing there behind them with her mask still on, her arms crossed. When none of them said anything she just motioned to one of the tables nearby and walked over to it, waiting for them to follow. The bar was almost completely empty now with the exception of Tasuke and a few of the drunks, one who was unconscious.

The guys looked at each other before sitting down.

"So who are you?" Panda asked casually.

"I'm Naoko, this is Yasu and Ryo." Gai said pointing to Lee and then Neji, "Did we do something wrong to upset you?" Gai/Naoko asked.

"I'll get to the point, 3 guys come into a bar and place bets, looking very confused and lost. They don't get drunk, are very polite and quite, keep to themselves in the darkest corner of the place, and give all the money they win to the kids. Oh, and now they lie about who they are, which is fine by me if you don't want to say, because I'm not going to tell you about me either, but you don't lie to a lady, more specifically me. You're obviously not here to have fun or get rich quick, so I'm asking you what you want." Panda said tipping her chair back in a relaxed manner. Through her mask the guys could feel her eyes watching them intensely.

"_Shit. How could we be so obvious? Usually it's Tenten who covers the stealth part of our team."_ Neji thought as he looked at Gai and Lee, trying to come up with an excuse.

After a moment of silence Panda's chair came back down to the floor with a 'CLANK' and she leaned forward on the table. "Still not talking? Ok well how about this? One of said three follows me after I leave the bar, and watches me bring the kids home. Not only do they follow me, but they do it with the skill that could only be from a ninja of Chuunin or higher. So I'm asking you again, what do you want?!"

They still didn't answer, now she was mad and giving off a bigger aura of death than the first day. "If you're after one of my kids you can forget it! If they are here it's because they ran away from who ever hired you, so you can go tell that pompous ass to go home and shove their money so far up their ass that they are blowing coins out their noses for the rest of their life and afterlife for all I care!" she spat, getting angry and standing, but still leaning her hands on the table. "I expected Konoha Ninja to keep their treaties', no matter how poor the people they are with are." she spat as she walked away knocking her chair over.

The guys got up and quickly left the bar. Once they were back in the middle class part of town, Lee broke the silence, "What do you think she meant by treaty?"

"We'll have to ask Tsunade tomorrow when we give our report." Neji said matter-of-factly.

"We really should ask Tsunade if Tenten can join this mission. To be caught so easily. I didn't realize that little things like that would give us away so easily in a bar. That girl was also very observant. She couldn't have been older than you two." Gai said mussing over what had just happened.

"Weather it's a good thing or not, she thinks we are being hired to take one of the kids that work there, not to study the bar itself. We may be able to work this to our advantage and offer to leave the bar alone if she would give us the information we required to complete our real mission." Neji said.

The others nodded and went their own way home. It was very late, around midnight. The bar had been closing early lately for some reason.

* * *

Somewhere off in another part of Konoha a girl entered a hospital room. Tears could be seen reflected off her face in the moon light.

"That you?" a whisper was heard from the bed.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" the figure asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Not so good. Tsunade is coming to treat me tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully I'll be able to leave soon after without any problems. You can stop coming here, you know?" The figure in the bed said, her voice was clearly feminine, "What's wrong?" she said noticing the tears for the first time.

"Nothing, the stress is just getting to me. I have something I need to take care of, but I need you to get better first." The figure said as they sat beside the bed in an empty chair.

The girl in the bed reached out and grabbed the figure's hand. "It'll be ok. We'll get through it. We always do. Together, we always pull through."

"Yeah…" the figure trailed off. The figure put her head down on the bed, still grasping the girls hand. The two fell asleep like that.

* * *

**sorri its a little short but what you think????**

**am i movin this to quickly or too slowly?????????**

**REVEIW GDI!**


End file.
